Aegon Targaryen (son of Rhaegar and Elia)
::This article is about the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. For other characters who share the same name, see: Aegon Targaryen (disambiguation). Prince Aegon Targaryen was the son of the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Biography Background Aegon Targaryen was the son of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell. He had an older sister, Rhaenys Targaryen, and a younger paternal half-brother, Jon Snow.HBO Viewers Guide House Targaryen Family Tree"The Winds of Winter" For mysterious reasons, Rhaegar allegedly abducted Jon's mother Lyanna Stark, sparking a rebellion that ultimately deposed House Targaryen as the ruling house of Westeros. Rhaegar was killed by Robert Baratheon, who was Lyanna's betrothed, at the Battle of the Trident. Soon afterward, Aegon and Rhaenys were brutally murdered along with their mother by Ser Gregor Clegane during the Sack of King's Landing.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Elia Targaryen entry Had he lived and ascended to the throne, he would have ruled as "Aegon VI". Season 3 Thoros of Myr reminisces how he witnessed Gregor Clegane presenting the bodies of Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys before the Iron Throne."Kissed by Fire" Season 4 Aegon is mentioned many times, along with his mother and sister, by his maternal uncle Oberyn Martell, who makes it quite clear that he wants justice for their deaths."Two Swords""Breaker of Chains""Mockingbird" He gets his chance to confront Ser Gregor when Tyrion Lannister demands a trial by combat to prove his innocence in the death of his nephew, King Joffrey Baratheon. Oberyn volunteers to be Tyrion's champion after learning that Ser Gregor will be fighting for the crown. As the two champions commence battle at the trial, Oberyn identifies himself to the Mountain as the brother of Elia and reminds his opponent of the crime he committed against House Martell, saying, "You raped my sister, you murdered her, you killed her children." Despite wearing light armor and drinking before their fight, Oberyn initially gains the upper hand and proceeds to slowly cut down the Mountain all the while shouting in an ever louder voice, "You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!" Thinking his opponent to be fully incapacitated, Oberyn again demands the Mountain confess his crime and reveal who gave him the order, pointing accusingly at the Mountain's liege lord, Tywin Lannister. However, in his hubris Oberyn is unexpectedly caught off guard when the Mountain suddenly trips him up. Berserk with fury at nearly being killed by his opponent, the Mountain pins Oberyn to the ground and proceeds to gouge out his eyeballs, making him scream in agony, as he roars for all to hear, "Elia Martell! I killed her children! Then I raped her! Then I smashed her head...in like this!" He then crushes Oberyn's skull, effectively confirming the long-standing rumor of arguably his most infamous war crime."The Mountain and the Viper" Season 7 It is discovered that Aegon's parents had their marriage annulled between the Abduction of Lyanna Stark and the Sack of King's Landing, by High Septon Maynard."Eastwatch" Family tree Paternal Maternal In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire, Aegon is the infant son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. He was killed by Gregor Clegane bashing his head in against a wall - then while still covered in the gore of the baby's blood and brains, Gregor raped Aegon's mother and killed her (some say he cut her in half with his sword). In the books, Amory Lorch separately killed Aegon's sister Rhaenys but the TV series condensed this with Gregor killing both. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Aegon Targaryen (Sohn von Rhaegar) ru:Эйгон_Таргариен_(сын_Рейгара) fr:Aegon Targaryen Category:Princes Category:Crownlanders Category:Members of House Targaryen Category:Deceased individuals Category:Bastards